<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfilk] Can't Help My Destiny by TheLordOfLaMancha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845007">[Podfilk] Can't Help My Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha'>TheLordOfLaMancha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Group 2 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Filk, Filk Broken Telephone, Full apologies for my singing voice, M/M, Pod Together 2020, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfilk, This is just an excuse to see how many insults I could get into one fic, but i tried my best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Merthur filk written to the tune of <i>Can't Help Falling In Love With You</i> by Elvis Presley.</p><p>Merlin whines (with as many insults as possible) about why he puts up with Arthur, until he remembers why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Group 2 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Filk Broken Telephone (Pod_Together 2020), Pod_Together 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfilk] Can't Help My Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Despite my glaring lack of singing talent, filk's a lot of fun to write.</p><p>This filk is part of a Party Favour for Pod_Together 2020, where a bunch of us got together to play a game of Broken Telephone, Filk edition.</p><p>My work is proceeded by Minnapods, who is the Queen of Filk and definitely set the bar. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FilkBrokenTelephone2020/works/25740121">They wrote a beautiful filk</a> about Rey being supported by the Force ghosts, and I was in such awe that the only inspirations I took away were STAR WARS and GOOD GUYS WIN.</p><p>So... there's a whole other filk on my AO3 based on the Death Star blowing up. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479667">You can see that here if you're interested.</a></p><p>But upon reflection I remembered that there was in fact a THEME for this, and GOOD GUYS WIN was probably not it. After listening to Minna's a few more times, I settled on the themes of "Destiny" and "Possessing a Power Greater Than Yourself."</p><p>So naturally, this had to be about Merlin. And I kind of knew I wanted to use the same song, since I really love that tune.</p><p>Then, because I can't ever write anything serious, I had to see how many Merlin Universe Insults (TM) I could work into the song, and then try to make them fit the serious tune.</p><p>And this is what resulted.</p><p>Check out the Filk Broken Telephone collection to see all the works created.</p><p>Thanks to carboncopies for organizing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3><p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>MP3 on The Internet Archive <a href="https://archive.org/download/cant-help-my-destiny-final-mixdown/CantHelpMyDestiny-Final_mixdown.mp3">here</a></p>
<h3>Lyrics</h3><p>Killgarah said,<br/>
It’s our destiny,<br/>
Then why, <em>my lord</em>,<br/>
Are you such a dollophead?</p><p> </p><p>Why I stay,<br/>
It’s a mystery,<br/>
Prince Cabbage-Head,<br/>
I’m serving you instead.</p><p> </p><p>If I could be true,<br/>
Cast my magic free,<br/>
Arthur, if you knew,<br/>
The force that I would be.</p><p> </p><p>Such an ass,<br/>
Supercilious,<br/>
I don’t know why,<br/>
I put up with all your fuss.</p><p> </p><p>If I could be true,<br/>
Cast my magic free,<br/>
Arthur, if you knew,<br/>
The force that I would be.</p><p> </p><p>Royal prat,<br/>
And a clotpole too,<br/>
And yet, somehow,<br/>
I’m falling in love with you.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, somehow,<br/>
I’m falling in love with you.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The backtrack for this filk is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csPQMBn-feM">Can't Help Falling In Love (Acoustic Guitar Karaoke Instrumental) Elvis Presley</a> by Sing2Guitar</p><p>Thanks for listening!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>